galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroid Level 6
Totals: 11 Fleets,16200 Ships a Fleet, 1800 Stacks = 178200 Ships Flagship = Shadow Trojan Fleets:'''3x The Guardians-21 - Purple/Red Flagship '''CC: '''7* Victory Roar (Speed: between 258 & 305 ) Min Range Closest '''Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Daybreaks / Deathhowl Shockwave / Ares Widowmaker Fleets: 3x The Guardians-22 - Purple/Red Flagship CC: 5* Fatal Furies (Speed: between 258 & 305 ) Min-Range Closest Target Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Quick Assaults / Princess Lightspear / Tomahawk Godfist Fleets: 3x The Guardians-23 - Red Flagship CC: 7* Victory Roar (Speed: between 258 & 305) Max Range Max Attack Power Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Aggressive Warlords / Destroyer Nuclear Rack / Doomsday Nuclear Launcher Fleets: 2x The Guardians-24 - Red Flagship CC: 8* Light & Darkness (Speed: between 305 & 361) Max Range Max Durability Ships & Weapons: Mall 9 Daybreaks / Hornet Swarm / Pandora Tips on How to Beat: *DFA 7* with 930 dodge with LW (8 eos, 4 ea, 2 SR, 4 Judgement3, 1 Judgement2) -25-50 losses (probably 0 losses if take out Judgement2 for Daed), 0-3 losses with 952 dodge *DFA 7* with 1100+dodge on a nihelbet (7eos,1 deadalus,1 SR, 3 ea and 4ppc) (2 Temp 2 BM)fleet and Conq X midstack (bali). 24-25 rounds 0 losses! *DFA 7* 1008 dodge LW2 8eos 4EA, 5JM-III wepons, with CQ glass. no loss. LVL V orange Def(aegis caenus, negation, Daedalus chip) bionics chips. *DFA 6* 1550 combined stats, 733 dodge 681 accuracy. Dullahans, 9 EOS 3 EA DaedelusIII, 4BM. GFX center stack (500 stack). Orange min bali IV, Orange Charger IV, Orange negator V, Orange daedelus IV, Orange Aegis IV. Outstats all except SBW fleets. Takes no damage. *5*DFA - 1635 combined stats, 638 accuracy, 881 dodge. indy: 5xeosIII, 1xeaI, 3xeaIII, 2xBloodspurI, 2xShooting StarIII. Conqx center stack with 12xShooting StarIII. Orange min bali chip VI, purple charger IV, purple negator VI, blue daedalus VII, blue caeneus VII - 0 loss *5*DFA - 1597 combinen stats, 265 accuracy, 787 dodge. Liberty Wing: 8x EOS3, 6x EA, Agility Booster, ECM, Auto Target System, Time Dilation Module, Team Combat Engine, Anti-matter Engine, 5x Shooting Star 3, 16x Orbital Shield. Orange Daedalus Chip-VI , Orange Negator Chip-IV, Orange Charger Chip-IV, Orange Min Ballistics Chip-IV, Orange Accelerator Chip-VII (It works with lower chips, but the daedalus should give atleast 10 points defense) I'm not using any Flagship. 1 to 33 losses. *4* DFA/Rex Scuta with 1421 stats, 700 dodge, on Dullahan. 7 EOS, 7 EA, Daedalus, full agility, Auto Target, AME, TCE, 4 Shooting Star III, 1 Bloodspur III. lvl VII purple negator (60 negation) lvl V blue shield regen chip. lvl V orange daedalus chip (+11 ship defence). this runs H.6 with 0-100 losses. H1-5 no losses ever. and if u up the DFA/Rex Scuta to 5*, it will take no losses at all. upping the daedalus chip to lvl 7 orange will prob take no losses at all on the 4* One further point of interest. a lvl V orange stability chip will reduce your losses on a 4* comm to 0-10 per run. you always take damage from the SB, but because you have 12.5k structure, you almost never take losses from the damage. 4* DFA can prob switch to the 5 EOS, 3 lvl 3 EA indy build and take no losses per run. but 4* Rex wont deal enough damage with them and will need to use the Dullahans for better damage. *SB Fleet Spam. 16 fast (360+ speed commanders, like you want for doing i30 speed runs) can do Humma 6 or less without losses using 3xDark Specter/3xChronus Wing style ships. Humaroid Levels Category:Collision Chaos Category:Instance Category:Humaroid